deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Windindi/Percy Jackson vs. The Sapphire Prince Rap Battle
EPIC RAP DEATH BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! PERCY JACKSON!! VS... THE SAPPHIRE PRINCE!! BEGIN!! Percy: How dare you mess with me?! Greatest Demi-God MC?! 'Bout to bust your crew like they owned by me! You wanna fair fight? Come right at me! Your gonna get knocked back to your dead planet's sea! Sucks to say this, but this is how your life’s spent, Getting all pissed just for your dumb friends! Plus your constant screaming of you is all it took to prove that the Camp's got the better books. Grover: Yo, Grover in the house, you gonna get busted! You think you’re the guy that can get all trusted, We got the beat here, getting all the fame While your crew gets the rot like the FnaF's games! Annabeth: Yo, the lady's in here, your 'bout to get stomped, Like your stupid nerd friend, who gets all the head drops! Percy: You may think that you’re the best Thomas, but look at us! Everyone: Were gonna take your stupid manga right to the dust! Thomas: Hey Cole, we got some company! Cole: Hold on to your undies ‘cause this is gonna get bumpy. Thomas: Your just jealous bro, we got the awesomess!! Cole: And to add to that, your religion is preposterous. Both: We break the news saying that there’s only one God, brats Cole: And were damn sure that he doesn’t… Both: DRESS LIKE THAT! Thomas: Come at us bro, we got the power!! Cole: And your all a buncha hippies, getting high off of flowers. Thomas: Gonna use my Okanazie to kick these suckers in the kidneys! Cole: That’ll make their asses go fly back to Disney. Thomas: You’ll beat up Hades someday, but it sure won’t go well! Cole: But before you do that, we just dissed you all straight to hell. Thomas: Good thing you all live at a camp ground Cole: ‘Cause you just got kicked Thomas: And while you are at it Percy Jackson, go suck Nico’s dick! Percy: That’s enough from you Tryhard and Thickless the Nerd Grover: Hey Percy, show these bitches which bird’s get the word! Annabeth: Grab your armor! All: Armor! Grover: And your stokers! Annabeth and Percy: Grover!! Percy: Stopping speeds ‘cause your asses get a game over! We’ll knock your autism with some ADHD! Grover: Never popping berries… Annabeth: If you knew what that means! Percy: It’s about time you both learn a lesson from Riptide! All: ‘Cause tonight, there’s nowhere y’all can hide! Thomas: Who said anything about hiding? Cole: Oh boy, get ready to be screwed Thomas: When you mess with us, you mess with the whole crew. Sol: SUP, It’s gonna get scary, with Sol, Wade, Gwen and Gus! (Gwen: Heck yeah!) Gus: The rapper got a call saying you got raped by us! Look at me when I rap, I’mma strike you like a cobra! That’ll bite you harder than your sad acting in Noah! Gwen: True that Gus, Were gonna knock their asses in a brisket, ok, now’s your chance Sol Sol: HAVE A F****** BISCUT!! Cole: *sees Yulli* YULLI!! What’dya doing here?! Go back to the Horizon! Yulli: I came to warn you all about Poseidon!! Poseidon: I got your back Percy, Show these stupid super teens no mercy! Call up the underworld, cause this is gonna be a torch! This is the god of the seas, represent: New York! Call up the military, cause I’m about to BRAWL!! Beat ya, sulflix ya, round up into a BALL! Look at my trusty trident, ready to set sail! Knocking on your front door’s louder than a humpback whale! This a god by the way, and your under attack! *points at Gus* By the way, your buddy’s carrying 10 pounds of crack! (Wade: *sniffing* Huh?!) This is where you last stand you fools, nice try! See you losers in the afterlife goodbye! (*sirens blur in the city*) Thomas (As Orciathon): Hold it right there, I call for a redo, ‘bout to steal your show like my name is Shamu! Sup Bros? ‘Bout to bus a hole in these ass holes Like they just some bust nut Wikia internet trolls Get ready boys, time to go die laughing and swelling That goes to you Percy, always snitching and quelling Now I’d hate to be the bad guy, but I just made Olympus fall And you, God of the Seas can come and suck my balls! Think your tough Poseidon? Step right here and fight me! Oh wait, you’re too old, whoops, so bite me! Guess what bitch, I just stole your lightning, And killed you ass faster than Wrath of the Titans WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC RAP DEATH BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! Who Won? Percy Jackson and Poseidon Thomas and the YU Crew Category:Blog posts